Howl
Howl (ハウル Hauru) is a 2015 song by Growth. Overview The fifth track from Growth's third album, ALIVE Side:G Vol.3. The song is also featured on TSUKINO PARADISE and was one of the event songs for TSUKINO FANTASIA～Aozora to Daichi no Shou～. Lyrics *Note: Romaji and English translations are fan translated as official translations have not been released as of yet. Color code: * * * * |-|Kanji= 荒野に轟く　火薬の音に 恐れを為し　岩陰に隠れ 獲物抱えた　狩人たちの 去りゆく背中を　睨みつけた 縄張りを守り　我が子をかばい 無念の亡きがら　数多に散り 幼き群れは　ねぐらを追われ それでも　月日を耐え忍んだ 山を馳せ　陽は昇り　暁を導いて 彼ら行く　どこまでも 仇の待つ　その地へと 変わらない面影を 水面に映し　泣いて やまびこの遠吠えが 呼び起こす　あの日々へ 奔る　月灯りを浴びて 静まり返った　夜更けの街で 狼の群れは　息を潜め 納屋に漂う　毛皮の匂い 狩人の寝込みに牙をむいた 目を覚まし　泣き叫ぶ 赤子の声に惑い　見せた隙 不意を突く　銃声が響き渡る 背を向けて　逃げ出した 胸の傷　引きずって ほうぼうの遠吠えが 呼び起こす　あの場所へ 奔る　弱さを噛み締めて 命を賭して　残されたもの 絶やさぬよう　かばい合って 君は　生きてく 変わらない面影を 形見のように　抱いて やまびこの遠吠えが 呼び起こす　彼方の夢 戻らない憧れに 胸の傷　疼いても ほうぼうの遠吠えが 呼びかける　明日へと 奔る　月灯りを浴びて 吠える　命を噛み締めて Kanji provided by llamalikesarah on Wordpress. |-|Romaji= Kouya ni todoroku kayaku no oto ni Osore wo nashi iwa kage ni kakure Emono kakaeta karyuudo tachi no Sariyuku senaka wo niramitsuketa Nawabari wo mamori waga ko wo kabai Munen no naki gara amata ni chiri Osanaki mure wa negura wo oware Soredemo tsukihi wo taeshinon da Yama wo hase hi wa nobori akatsuki wo michibiite Karera yuku doko made mo Kataki no matsu sono chi he to Kawaranai omokage wo Minamo ni utsushi naite Yamabiko no tooboe ga Yobiokosu ano hibi he Hashiru tsuki akari wo abite Shizumarikaetta yofuke no machi de Ookami no mure wa iki wo hisome Naya ni tadayou kegawa no nioi Karyuudo no nekomi ni kiba wo muita Me wo samashi nakisakebu Akago no koe ni madoi miseta suki Fui wo tsuku juusei ga hibikiwataru Se wo mukete nigedashita Mune no kizu hikizutte Houbou no tooboe ga Yobiokosu ano basho he Hashiru yowasa wo kamishimete Inochi wo toshite nokosareta mono Tayasanu you kabaiatte Kimi wa ikiteku Kawaranai omokage wo Katami no you ni daite Yamabiko no tooboe ga Yobiokosu kanata no yume Modoranai akogare ni Mune no kizu uzuite mo Houbou no tooboe ga Yobikakeru ashita he to Hashiru tsuki akari wo abite Hoeru inochi wo kamishimete Romaji translations by llamalikesarah on Wordpress. |-|English= In this wasteland, the sound of gunpowder roars Feeling uneasy, hiding behind rocks The hunters hold their spoils under their arms They glare at their backs as they leave Defending territory and protecting their children Many have fallen but it’s too late for regret A young group are driven out of their nest And yet they have to endure these times Climbing the mountain as the sun rises, daybreak guides them Anywhere they go The enemy waits for them there The never changing faces Reflect in the water, they cry Howling and echoing through the mountains Recall that everyday life Run, bask in the light of the moon The area falls silent late at night The group of wolves conceal their breaths In a shed, the smell of fur hangs in the air They bare their teeth at the sleeping hunters Opening their eyes to a cry and shout The baby’s voice has given them a chance But suddenly a gunshot resounds Turn around fast and run away Being held back by a chest wound Howling here and there Recall that place Run, overcome that weakness Risk your life and leave everything behind Eradicate and fight together You’re going to live The never changing faces Are like mementos, embrace them Howling and echoing through the mountains Recall the other side of that dream Not wanting to go back The chest wound aches Howling here and there Call out to tomorrow Run, bask in the light of the moon Howl, reflect on this life English translations by llamalikesarah on Wordpress. References Category:Songs Category:Growth songs Category:TSUKIPARA songs